


Sugar Cookies

by hopefulwriter27



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: M/M, Porn, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-21
Updated: 2010-07-21
Packaged: 2017-10-10 17:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopefulwriter27/pseuds/hopefulwriter27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reid attempts to bake cookies for Jacob's second birthday. The cookies are a failure, but sex with Luke is enough to sooth his injured ego.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Pick-a-Prompt: Porn prompt #2 - Baking is innocent, until Luke finds a way to change that

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
|   
---|---  
  
 

               When Luke let’s himself into Reid and Katie’s apartment he ends up laughing hard enough to make his chest hurt. Reid’s has a wooden roller in one hand, a fist full of dough in the other, and flour across his cheek and in his hair, giving him the appearance of Jack Frost. All-Purpose flour spread across Katie’s kitchen completes the winter wonderland look.

                “What are you doing?” Luke asks, still chuckling, as he shuts the door and kicks off his shoes by the mat.

                Reid frowns and flicks his glare between the roller, the dough and Luke. Finally he settles on his boyfriend and snaps, “Baking.”

                “I can see that,” Luke replies with a grin. As he makes his way into the kitchen he sees flour and a few globs of dough all over the floor. The little red light over the oven is on telling Luke it’s preheated and two cookie sheets are on the non-powdered side of the counter gleaming with grease. What looks like a pound of dough sits lumped on the other side of the counter. A Betty Crocker cookbook is propped against the wall behind the cookie dough. There’s a sticky thumbprint on the corner of the page and a line of flour along edges of the paper.  Luke smiles again and unbuttons the cuffs of his shirt. “_Why _are you baking?”

                Reid presses his lips together and says, “Tomorrow is Jacob’s second birthday and he wants sugar cookies for his party.” 

                _Like that explains everything, _Luke thinks, even though it kind of does. “Why didn’t you just go buy cookies?”

                “Katie said I couldn’t bake cookies.” Reid stares at the dough in his hand then tries to toss it on the counter. Half of it squelches to the granite countertop, but the rest stays glued to his fingers and palm.

                Luke finishes rolling up his sleeves slinks around Reid to the sink. He tears off a paper towel from the nearby roll and soaks it with water. “And you just _had_ to prove her wrong.” The hair on Reid’s arm is soft under his fingers and Luke wraps one hand around Reid’s wrist and uses the other to wipe away the remaining dough.

                “I didn’t think it’d be so difficult.” Reid’s frown smoothes out and Luke knows he’s trying to hide a grin. Luke flashes him a knowing look. “You missed a spot.” Reid wiggles his knuckle.

                “Yes your majesty,” Luke says. He brings the towel up to wipe away the last bit of dough before changing his mind. Instead, he dips his head down and sucks the dough away. It’s way too sugary, and he can easily pick out the vanilla flavoring, but underneath he can taste Reid’s skin.

                “You shouldn’t consume anything with raw egg in it,” Reid says, but he doesn’t pull his hand away. He brings his body closer; his legs brush against Luke’s. In response, Luke rakes his teeth lightly across Reid’s skin.

                Luke licks the rest of the dough away then releases the knuckle. “Oh really?” He reaches behind him and uses his finger to scoop up more dough. He wipes it along the other man’s jaw. He presses a smile into Reid’s neck then rubs his nose under his chin. The temptation to lick the dough is quickly given in to, and Luke tentatively flicks out his tongue.

                Reid swallows. “Well, I guess just this once won’t hurt.”

                Luke laughs. “That’s what I thought.” By the time Luke’s licked his way to the space below Reid’s ear, the other man is panting and rocking against his thigh. When the treat is completely gone Luke takes the tantalizing earlobe into his mouth. It tastes just as good as the cookie dough.

                “_Fuck_,” Reid swears. Suddenly, Luke hears the roller drop to the floor, Reid’s hand is buried in his hair, and he’s being guided to his boyfriend’s mouth. Lips smash against his, demanding and hot. Teeth nip along his lower lip and Luke moans. Reid backs him into the counter, and just as quickly as the kiss started Reid ends it by moving his mouth to Luke’s neck.

                He sucks hard and Luke has a moment to think¸_ he’s going to give me a hickey, _before pleasure overwhelms the thought. Reid’s hand- the one not cupping Luke’s neck, slides down his back into the rim of his jeans. When Reid’s clever fingers drift around the front, Luke eagerly joins in to get the button undone. Their fingers tumble together and in seconds Luke is shimming out of his pants and kicking them aside. Luke’s hands go to Reid’s shirt and Reid pulls his mouth away to help get it over his head. The doctor’s hair bumps into Luke’s chin and flour dusts upwards. Luke throws his head back and laughs, but the sound dies in his throat when he catches Reid’s smoldering stare. Long fingers cup his face and he’s drawn back into a mind-melting kiss.

                When Luke starts to feel lightheaded Reid drags his lips away and growls, “Get undressed.” He doesn’t need to be told twice. His shirt and boxers only take a few seconds longer than his socks on their journey to the floor. Reid’s in the process of kicking off his jeans when Luke impatiently interrupts and pulls him into for another kiss. With their naked chests pressed together Luke can feel his lover’s pounding heart. He runs his palm across Reid’s belly and follows the trail of hair until his knuckles slip past the elastic band of the boxers. He doesn’t stop until Reid’s hard flesh is throbbing in his hand.

                “Yes,” Reid hisses out. He follows the statement by thrusting a leg under Luke’s own erection and grinding upwards. At Luke’s needy moan, he drops his hands from his boyfriends head to the perfect flesh of his ass. He uses his grip to pull Luke closer then demands, “bring us off.”

                Luke nods and opens his mouth to Reid’s forceful tongue. He presses forward until the leaking tip of his arousal brushes against the matching one in his palm. Heat flares across his nerves. Luke shudders, brings their length together, and uses his hand to create a tight tunnel. His other hand run restlessly up and down Reid’s side, unable to find a suitable place to balance. Pinpricks of sweat break out over both of their skins.

                Reid shifts, spreading one hand along the nape of Luke’s neck to hold him in place and slides the other from the curve of Luke’s ass to the hidden hole below. A skilled finger ghosts over Luke’s entrance and Luke begs, “_Reid_.”

                In response, Reid kisses Luke harder and slides the tip of his finger inside. Luke tightens his grip over their erections, thrusts twice more, then spurts all over his hand and Reid’s stomach. Tremors of pleasure roll through him in waves. Luke can barely hold on. Reid’s slips out of him and skates his around to close his own fist over Luke’s. He gathers Luke’s release and uses it to make himself even slicker. Luke’s head falls against Reid’s shoulder. Reid whispers, “_I love you_,” presses his lips against the forehead before him, and comes with a guttural groan.

                They stay like that, skin against skin, hearts pounding, until their heaving breathes begin to return to normal. When Luke finally feels coherent again he lifts his head back up and brushes his lips against Reid’s. “I love you too.” Reid doesn’t say anything, but Luke can feel his lover’s smile pressed against his mouth.

                “So, I think I’m going to buy some cookies,” Reid says nonchalantly.

                Luke can’t help but laugh.   

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
